Computers often include user interfaces designed to present information to a user in a manner dictated by the user interface or the program providing the information to the user interface. For example, a database program may provide information to a user interface for display, but the database program may dictate the manner in which the information is displayed to a user. The database program may also dictate how that information is displayed by specifying the number of rows and columns displayed as well as specifying their height and width. An approach that displays information based solely on the dictates of the program may not adequately respond to the needs of a user relying on the displayed information. The challenge of properly presenting information becomes more acute when the display area of a user interface is constrained to, for example, a single, fixed window.